Whitbee's Candy Bash
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and release them to the Wizard to receive prizes. Candy needed to be collected and released to the Wizards at the Whitbee's Castle. Each prize required a certain amount of candy to be traded in to be earned. The last prize - Spooky Theme - could be earned a total of twelve times by releasing 1,680 twelve times. The cumulative cost after all twelve Spooky Themes had been earned was 24,000. If a player turned in more candies than required to obtain their next prize the remaining candies was accumulated in the candy storage meter for the next prize. The candy storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Whitbee's Candy Bash? Whitbee'sCandyBashRules1.PNG|Rules Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashRules2.PNG|Rules Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashWelcome.PNG|Welcome Whitbee'sCandyBashFindingCandy.PNG|Finding Candy Whitbee'sCandyBashBuyingCandy.PNG|Buying Candy Whitbee'sCandyBashTurningInCandyForRewards.PNG|Turning Candy In Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashTurningInCandyForRewards2.PNG|Turning Candy In Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashGetMoreCandy.PNG|Get More Candy Whitbee'sCandyBashExtraCandy.PNG|Extra Candy Whitbee'sCandyBashFinish.PNG|Finish (Old) Whitbee'sCandyBashFinishUpdated.jpg|Finish (Updated) Whitbee'sCandyBashPrizes1.PNG|Prizes Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashPrizes2.PNG|Prizes Part 2 The Whitbee's Candy Bash's objective was to collect candy for the Wizard Whitbee. The Whitbee's Candy Bash helped build on the Spooky Island where the Whitbee's Castle, Whitbee's Lantern, a Nosferatu Pedestal, two Nosferatu Dragons, a Dark Island Theme, and a Spooky Island Theme were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Whitbee'sCandyBashTutorialWelcome.PNG|Tutorial Welcome Whitbee'sCandyBashTutorial2.PNG|Tutorial Part One Whitbee'sCandyBashTutorial3.PNG|Tutorial Part Two Whitbee'sCandyBashGoalFinishTutorial.PNG|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 130 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion One.jpg|Whitbee's Lantern Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Two.jpg|Nosferatu Pedestal Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Three.jpg|Dark Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Four.jpg|First Nosferatu Dragon Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Five.jpg|Second Nosferatu Dragon Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Six.jpg|First Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Seven.jpg|Second Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Eight.jpg|Third Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Nine.jpg|Fourth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Ten.jpg|Fifth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Eleven.jpg|Sixth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Twelve.jpg|Seventh Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Thirteen.jpg|Eighth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Fourteen.jpg|Ninth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Fifteen.jpg|Tenth Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Sixteen.jpg|Eleventh Spooky Theme Reward Message Whitbee's Candy Bash- Prize Completion Seventeen.png|Twelfth Spooky Theme Reward Message CandyBashEnd.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash is over. When enough candy were collected they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery Notes *On October 8, 2014, Update 2.6.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on October 9, 2014 ended on November 4, 2014. *With the exception of Dark Theme, the rewards were never available for purchase in the market. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in candy at Whitbee's Castle from October 9, 2014 to November 4, 2014. *On October 17, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candy from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of candy. This was a "weekend only" promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On October 31, 2014, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *Players who finished the by earning all the rewards from the event were, unlike previous events, able to keep on collecting candy until the event officially ended, the Spooky Island did not disappear and the event did not end "earlier" for them. *On November 3, 2014 a glitch occurred to some players following the end of Double Candy Weekend which resulted in their collected candy which was not turned in being reset to zero. **On November 4, 2014 following the end of the event, players whose parks were identified as being affected by the glitch received 100 gems, some extra treats, and the next prize in the event as compensation for the trouble caused. If a player had already completed the event and had earned all rewards, he or she would get everything except for another / the "next" reward. ***These gifts were in addition to the standard Candy Cauldron and treats from converted candy. *The ended on November 4, 2014, at approximately 16:30:00 (UTC). Possible References *The namesake of , Wizard Whitbee, is probably a reference to the town of Whitby in North Yorkshire, England, which features heavily in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, "Dracula". Category:Events